Certain conventional computer devices include software to generate Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) that enable network managers to graphically manage, control and configure various types of hardware and software resources associated with a corresponding managed storage area network. In one conventional application, a network management storage application renders a graphical user interface enabling a network manager to graphically select, interact with, and manage local or remote devices and associated software processes operating in a storage area network. More specifically, based on use of the graphical user interface in combination with an input device such as a hand operated mouse and corresponding pointer displayed on a viewing screen, a network manager is able to manage hardware and software entities such as file systems, databases, storage devices, network data communications devices, etc. associated with the storage area network. Typically, in such network management applications, the network manager selects a displayed icon representing a corresponding managed resource in the network and applies management commands to carry out intended management functions.
Conventional network management applications are designed to provide a network manager with information regarding access rights associated with clients in a network. For example, a network may include a number of hardware devices such as host computers, servers, data communications devices (e.g., switches, routers, etc.), network attached storage devices, proxy devices, firewall devices, and so forth that are coupled amongst each other via physical cables. A conventional management application typically provides access to a database of data structures describing and defining how these hardware resources are interconnected and, more specifically, which host computers are able to access which storage devices in a storage system. At any given time, the network manager can view and change access right information associated with the managed network resources via use of the network management application. Thus, the network manager has the ultimate power to grant and deny access rights to corresponding storage systems.
Over time, a managed storage system may grow to include network resources associated with different vendors. For example, a storage area network may grow (based on increased storage needs of the owner) to include storage systems manufactured by two or more vendors. Each vendor typically requires that its manufactured products communicate via use of a corresponding vendor specific protocol. For example, a Hitachi storage system typically requires use of Hitachi specific commands to control settings of the Hitachi storage device. Similarly, an IBM (International Business Machines) storage system requires use of IBM specific commands to control settings of the IBM storage device, and so on.
To manage storage system resources associated with multiple vendors according to conventional techniques, the network manager must utilize different network management software applications, one for each vendor type of storage system. Each of the network management software applications supports unique, vendor specific display information and views to manage settings of a corresponding type of vendor's storage system.